While medical ultrasound images can be quickly and cheaply obtained from a handheld ultrasound imaging device, this type of imaging generally suffers from a lack of accurate information concerning the conditions under which the scan was captured. As a result, two-dimensional ultrasound images from handheld probes are generally limited in use to a qualitative evaluation of the imaged tissue.
There remains a need for an ultrasound imaging device that captures an acquisition state for a scan including quantitative data about the conditions under which the scan was obtained such as a position of a scanner or a contact force applied when an image is obtained.